ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Fuentes
Fiama Hope Fuentes (born September 1, 1991) is an American model and professional wrestler, best known by her ring name, Hope Fuentes. Fiama currently works for Platinum Dynasty Wrestling in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Early Life Fiama Hope Fuentes was born in Buffalo, New York on September 1, 1991. She was born to parents were Delia and Bradley Fuentes, also Buffalo natives. When she was 18 her mother died in a tragic car accident, leaving her with only her father and her younger sister Fleur. At the age of 20, her father was diagnosed with stage 4 liver cancer. Fiama put herself in charge and took care of her sister and her father as he became more and more ill. After a hard 6 month battle, on November 7, 2012, Bradley passed away from the cancer in their Buffalo home. After her father passed, Fiama fell into a deep depression and attempted suicide. She was sent to a psychiatric facility in New Jersey called "Westview" until February, where she met Nicholas Kramer, better known to the wrestling world as Zack Lifer. During her time in Westview, Fiama was diagnosed with bipolar, schizophrenia, and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). Since then, Fiama has been placed on medications and is back to wrestling. Professional Wrestling Training Coming soon. Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (2013 - ) April 2013 On April 7, 2013, Fiama signed a contract with PDW and was placed on the roster under the ring name Fiama Fuentes. She was set to debut on the April 15, 2013 against Jesse Kwik on Disclosure. In a fantastic first match, Fiama defeated Jesse to pick up the win in her first match ever. After an impressive debut, Fiama was placed in a match on the April 22, 2013 edition of Disclosure against a very well known name in PDW, Heather Halliwell, where she came up short and lost. After a small Twitter beef, Heather challenged Hope again to a match which Hope accepted and on the April 29, 2013 edition of Disclosure, Hope was booked with Zack Lifer to face Heather and her boyfriend Dom Harter. Personal Life Fiama's sister Fleur is 3 years younger than Fiama. They are the only two left in their family, as their mother and father have both passed, as stated. Fiama has one cat, a black male named Nero. In November of 2012, Fiama met her current boyfriend, Aiden Raider, while institutionalized in Westview. While she was there for her mental breakdown after her father passed away, Aiden was there on a 90 day sentence. Aiden is a pathalogical liar as well as having a few other disorders. His mentality told him that his small crime was okay, and thus he was sent to Westview instead of jail. The two now live only blocks apart in Buffalo, New York. Fiama's sister also lives with her. On April 18, 2013, Nick Kramer (Zack Lifer) called her and asked her to pick him up in Newark, New Jersey. He said that Saylor and he split up and he needed somewhere to stay. On her way to Newark, a local Newark hospital called her and told her that Nick had overdosed on Morphine. He was in stable condition after getting his stomach pumped. She spent the night with him at the hospital before taking him back to Buffalo to live with her. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Beneath the Lunar Light (corkscrew 630 senton) – ''(2013 - Present) **''Fuentes Flatliner (inverted frankensteiner) – ''(2013 - Present) *'Signature Moves' **''Fashion Line'' (front flip clothesline) **''Fiamacanrana'' (rope aided twisting hurricanrana) **''Sparks Will Fly'' (springboard moonsault) *'General Moves' **Diving somersault senton **Diving Lou Thesz press, followed by multiple punches **Diving tornado DDT **Front missile dropkick **Handspring back elbow smash **Inverted facelock elbow drop **Lucha DDT **Running hurricanrana **Sitout jawbreaker **Spinning wheel kick **Superkick **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'Nicknames' **'The New York Knockout' **The Rainbow Spitfire **The Rainbow Rebel *'Entrance Themes' **'"Heartkiller" by HIM '(PDW 2013 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments Platinum Dynasty Wrestling *Not Applicable Platinum Dynasty Wrestling Match History See Also Official Twitter Profile Platinum Dynasty Wrestling Profile Category:2013 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2013 Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Platinum Dynasty Wrestling Wrestlers Category:Face characters Category:Face Category:Face Character